1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extractable motherboard seat plate of a computer case, more particularly to a motherboard seat plate inserted on a long opening at the rear aspect of a frame for installing a computer motherboard; for maintaining the motherboard or inserting an interface card, to unscrew a big-end screw allows the extraction of the motherboard seat plate so as to eliminate the trouble of dismounting an outer case of the computer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a body portion of a regular computer main unit mainly comprises a frame, an outer case and a front board; a motherboard seat plate is fixedly disposed inside the frame for installing a computer motherboard; a disk drive frame is disposed at the front aspect of the frame for installing a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive and a CD-ROM drive; the front board is disposed at the front aspect of the frame and the outer case is disposed on the outer side of the frame.
Since the computer motherboard is installed on the motherboard seat plate inside the frame, the outer case of the frame has to be dismounted for inserting an interface card or maintaining the motherboard.
The conventional outer case is of an n-shaped case body and disposed on the frame via a plurality of screws penetrating through the bent lateral rim at the rear aspect of the outer case. Therefore, for inserting the interface card or maintaining the motherboard, it is necessary to use a screw driver to dismount the outer case and that is quite troublesome and inconvenient.
Furthermore, the disk drive frame for installing a 3.5-inch floppy disk drive or a hard disk drive is fixedly disposed at the front aspect of the frame; since one side of the disk drive frame is hidden inside the frame, one lateral side is not convenient for using screws to insert in a 3.5-inch floppy disk or a hard disk; therefore, the regular installation without using fastening screws causes an unstable assembly of a 3.5-inch floppy disk or a hard disk.
In view of the above mentioned shortcomings of assembling the frame of the conventional computer motherboard, the inventor of the present invention has designed an extractable motherboard seat plate of a computer motherboard to have a motherboard seat plate disposed on the lateral side of a frame for installing a computer motherboard and is characterized that the back side of the frame is disposed with a long opening and a guide channel is respectively and oppositely disposed on the upper and the lower lateral sides of the long opening; at least one or more than one resilient press plate is disposed inwardly on one side of the guide channel; through a guide rail disposed thereon, the motherboard seat plate enters the guide channel; the rear rim of the motherboard seat plate is vertically and fixedly disposed with a back plate for installing a connecting port and an interface card; after the motherboard seat plate inserts into the long opening on the back side of the frame, a big-end screw penetrates a through hole on the back plate to fasten the motherboard seat plate onto the frame. For maintaining the motherboard and inserting the interface card, the application according to the abovementioned structure allows a fast and manual unscrewing of the screws to extract the motherboard seat plate so as to eliminate the trouble of dismounting the outer case of the computer and achieve the efficiency of stabling the motherboard seat plate.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a motherboard seat plate to be fast assembled via inserting through a long opening at the rear aspect of a frame to fasten a computer motherboard; for maintaining the motherboard and replacing an interface card, it is merely necessary to unscrew a big-end screw to simply and conveniently extract the motherboard seat plate thereby eliminating the trouble of dismounting an outer case of a computer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an extractable motherboard seat plate of a computer case, wherein the inner side of a guide channel provided for the sliding of the motherboard seat plate is disposed with one or more than one resilient press plate thereby stably clamping the motherboard seat plate therein so as to enhance the steadiness of a computer application.